


The Howler

by Kaymardsa



Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Comfort is overrated, Cussing, Davey Gudgeon Incident, Family, Family Dinners, Fire, Flashback One-Off, Friendship, Hogwarts, Howlers (Harry Potter), Humor, James Is The Voice Of Reason, Letters, Male Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders To The Rescue, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Peter Is Worried About Peter, Playful Threats, Sarcasm, Screaming, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius Is Pissed, Sirius Knows What To Do, Summer Vacation, Teenage Drama, The Marauders Scream Some Sense Into Remus, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Threats, Werewolf Remus Lupin, laughing, part of a series, shouting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: Remus gets a Howler from Sirius, James, and Peter while having dinner with his parents one summer.This is the howler that was mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 3 (Sirius POV1) in 'It Takes A Village' which is part one of this series. This may make more sense and be more enjoyable if you have read that, but I suppose could be a stand alone.This is a Remus POV fic. Sort of a flashback one shot.
Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658437
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	The Howler

The letter is a howler. James is underlined, **Sirius is bold,** and _Peter is italicized._

* * *

Remus was pushing his food around his plate moodily, hungry but not feeling like he would be able to keep much down. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go back sweetie?" Hope asked her son. 

"I'm sure mum. It's too dangerous..... _IM_ too dangerous." Remus relied in a dejected tone. 

Hope glanced at her husband who looked equally at a loss for comforting words. 

"Well, I suppose it's your choice, but Dumbledore did sa-"

Remus cut her off with a serious look as he put his fork down on his plate rather roughly. "Dumbledore doesn't have to live with this. I do. I wont go back."

"Have you told your little friends?" Lyall asked, clearly hoping they would be able to talk some sense into him. 

"I owled Sirius yesterday when I decided." He said with a deep sigh. "I haven't heard anything from any of them. Probably know they are well shot of me. Relieved, I 'spect" he finished as he let his head fall into his hands, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Hope scrapped her chair over to Remus and put a comforting arm around her son. "I'm sure that's not true son." 

Just as Lyall was moving his chair to join them, there was a loud tapping on the window. Remus looked up to see the Potter family owl frantically attacking the glass to get in. Lyall quickly jumped up and opened the window. 

The poor owl barely made it to the table to drop the letter, which appeared to be smoking a bit at the corners, before Hope let out a screech of "fire!" 

Remus picked up the red envelope and tore it open as his father calmed his mother. "It's just a howler dear. Be prepared though it will scream a bit, but its harmless. Shh...its ok...."

Why was James sending him a howler, Remus thought. 

He heard his father cast a quick silencing charm around the kitchen as he took a deep steadying breath and pulled the letter from the still smoking envelope. 

**Remus Fucking Lupin!**

**I nearly died when I read that bloody letter!**

_It's true mate...._

Nearly died of shock right there on the spot! Is that you what you want!

**If I don't see your arse on that fucking train come September 1st I will rip your arms off and beat you with them! Have you ever been beaten to death by your own damn arms Remus?! Because that's what I will do I swear to fucking Godric I will! I am not above dragging you out of that bloody house by your fucking toes if I have to. You. Will. Be. There. Im so sick of this martyr shi-**

_What he means to say is that it wouldn't be the same without you mate. Seriously, how am I suppose to pass anything if you are doing fuck all in Bum-Fuck-Egypt._

It's Wales Pete. Remus lives in Wales. 

_That's exactly what I fucking said! Get your arse on that train Remus...._

**Yea! And if I have to call the bloody auror office and tell them you're being held hostage by your alternate personality I will. Don't fucking test me Lupin! You wont rest a fucking day in your life. You will get a howler every single day until the day you die. And the last thing you will hear as you take your final fucking breath is me screaming at you about how you were such a bloody wanker for missing the damn train. I already have 9 pranks planned for this year and they require four people! Don't fucking tell me I did all this work and research for nothing! You know how much I fucking hate unnecessary work! Don't you dare do this Remus! Don't you fucking dare!**

Look you prat, just be there alright. It wasn't your fault. That Gudgeon kid knew the bloody tree was dangerous. He knew it and the wanker tried to touch it anyway. The fucking idiot...

_Too right! We'll make sure none of those buggering morons go near the fucking tree, alright?!_

**I don't bloody care what you have to do to get over this Remus! You can't fucking miss school! I will set you on fucking fire Lupin! I will do it!**

Calm down mate...

_He didn't mean that Rem-_

**I said what I said Bitch!**

**.......**

_........_

_........_

_You know I kinda don't want you to come back. Some of these hexes Sirius just found look really fucking brilliant..._

**Oh this one turns the flavor of everything you eat into shite. Yes, I quite like that one. You hear that Rem?! I will turn your fucking beloved chocolate into shite tasting lumps of regret.**

_This one just says crotch itch! Bloody brilliant!_

Oh! There is this one with the picture of the guy vomiting slugs! I call this one! 

**I swear... I swear to fucking Merlin himself....**

_Uh-oh he's really building up..._

Welp! Thats all we had to say! Later mate!

_See you soon!_

On the train!

**You better be on that fucking train!**

Remus looked from the fiery ball of parchment to his parents and let out the breath he had been holding, a small laugh escaping with it. 

He wasn't sure if it was all the cursing, the threats of violence, or the small house fire, but his mother looked horrified. His father, however, was trying in vain to hide a smirk. 

"I guess I'm going back then." He said with a shrug as he began to gather the dinner dishes to put in the sink as nonchalantly as he could manage. 

...and that was that.


End file.
